


Lights of Winter's Crest

by type_here



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: There are lights in the darkness.





	Lights of Winter's Crest

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for @CodeSculptor for the beta-ing. It's appreciated a whole lot. :D

Caleb looked up at the sky as the group made their way to Rexxentrum, running yet another errand for the Gentleman. The roads were more arduous because of the snow. It was a far cry from the Menagerie Coast, Caleb thought. He watched snowflakes fall down from a too-grey sky in lazy patterns.  
  
"Copper for your thoughts?" Yasha asked as she held the horses' reins, looking at the road ahead.   
  
"At least a platinum piece worth of them, yeah." Caleb replied, letting the snow melt on his face as it fell. He pulled his scarf up and to his cheek, trying to warm himself up a little. He pulled it down again, trying not to dampen it with his breath, and looked at his hands. "Just that…. It has almost been…. Ah, I don't need to bother you with that, to be honest. I don't know why I'm even talking about this."

  
"It's going to be three months, two days after Winter's Crest, right?" Yasha asked softly.   
Caleb nodded. "And we were still at sea on the Barren Eve." It was snowing just like this on that fateful day. They had been far up north enough for this. He honestly didn't know what to make of this. So he and Yasha stayed silent for the rest of the ride. It was a companionable silence, neither of them having anything left to say. They found themselves at the entrance of the city as the snowfall became stronger. The place was lit with dancing lights and candles and covered with all matters of shiny baubles. Caleb thought that Mollymauk would have loved this. Nott was already making noises of delight from her place in the cart.   
They made it to the inn without incident. Caleb took a tankard of ale, picked his books from his holster, and set out to study spells while warming himself up. He looked at the window of their inn after a moment, looking thoughtful.   
  
"I'll be out for a while," he mentioned to the rest of the group as he put the books back in their holsters, grabbed his still drying coat, and donned it once more. He wasn’t really sure they heard him, but it didn't matter. Snow made a crisp sound underfoot as he wandered the city he used to know.   
  
Caleb found himself in a small temple that seemed to have seen better days. He knew for a fact that this temple allowed for the worship of deities not sanctioned by the Empire, right under its nose. He had always come here when he was younger, when the Empire didn't have such a stranglehold on things like that. Even if he could have gone to any proper temple for this, he felt more at home here. He took a long matchstick and lit it up with a small flame from his fingertips. With the small vacillating flame, he lit three candles.     
  
He had told Caduceus that he didn't believe in a fate bigger than himself, but he did believe that—oh, he felt so silly for even thinking about it this way, but—the veils between the planes were thinner on a day like this, and surely his parents were watching over him from their place…. Perhaps Mollymauk did the same too. Three lights for them. Three lights so they all could find their way home.   
  
The one he lit for Molly blew out almost right away. Caleb frowned at this, attempting to light the candle once more. It blew out again. "Haha, really funny." Caleb muttered. He felt coldness wrap around him and a sharper cold touch his forehead for a moment. He knew the veil was thinner on Winter’s Crest as it was on the Barren Eve, but surely that wasn't—It couldn't be… "Mr Mollymauk?" Caleb felt silly for even saying that out loud.   
  
The flame flickered back to life on its own, and Caleb felt the frost's kiss on his forehead once more. He chuckled and shook his head. "Of course." He didn't know what to say to Molly. He didn't have words to make it known how much they all missed him. "You should go see Yasha while you can.” He felt cold wrap around him again.   
  
"There are so many stories I wish to tell you, Mollymauk. I… I'll never have time to tell you all of them if this is the only time we can see each other." Caleb could hear the faintest chuckle as the wind howled outside. "We became pirates for a while, don't you know? You would have had fun with this, I think. Although… you know how we always end up…."   
  
Caleb shook his head again and watched as the three small flames struggled to light up the dark space. He felt silly for talking to thin air. He felt silly for thinking that perhaps this was a reality, that Mollymauk was truly this close to him. He sighed and coaxed the little flames higher for a moment.   
  
"Matron of Ravens, I know I'm a bit late for your holy day, but I do hope you will hear this prayer.  I hope you will take those three lights under your wings until we can meet again." He looked on for a moment, watching the little flames sway. It was ridiculous and overly sentimental, he knew. Yet, he truly hoped that those tiny things he brought to life would light the way of those he cared the most about. The bell of the temple rang, and Caleb counted the toll. It was time to go back to the tavern, to his friends and odd little family he’d found along the way.   
  
Caleb felt a spot of cold on his chest where the periapt used to be, then another small spot at his forehead as he reached the doorstep of the little temple. He smiled at this. He never truly believed in fate, but maybe this was… "I'm sorry I can't spend more time here. I'll see you next year, Mr Mollymauk, wherever you end up being." He heard another chuckle on the wind as he walked out.   
  
It was still snowing wet and heavy snowflakes. Caleb stood there, his face turned up toward the sky. The streets of Rexxentrum were quiet, and, for a moment, Caleb felt at peace.   
  
Well, that was until Nott magically shrieked into his mind, "CALEB! Where are you?! You didn't tell us anything! We're—I'M worrying! Youcanreplytothismessage!"   
  
Oh. He had wandered away, hadn't he?

  
"I had to run a small errand, but I'm on my way back to the inn. Anything you'd like while I'm out?"

The snow kept falling as Caleb walked away from the temple.  He could only hope for the best.

The lights kept glowing within the warmth of the temple walls.


End file.
